monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cassiopeia Ursa
Cassiopeia Ursa - Nastoletnia córka kosmitów, fascynują ją nauki ścisłe oraz zdobywanie wiedzy. Jest osobą raczej oschłą i nie zadowala się byle czym i byle kim, liczą się dla niej fakty potwierdzone badaniami. Starsza siostra Andromedy. Dziewczyna, bywa zimną, wredną jędzą. Zdaje się zawyższać xwoje umiejętności. Wysokie IQ oraz ogarnięta głowa, zdają się być dla Cassiopei pretekstem by z pogardą odnosić się do słabszych w nauce uczniów. Z powodu swojego anty - imprezowego podejścia, ciętego języka i zwyczajnego snobizmu raczej nie jest osobą pożądaną w towarzystwie. Kosmitkę można najczęściej napotkać w bibliotece, gdzie przegląda książki związane głównie z tematyką astronomii, którą się pasjonuje tam mocno jak naukami ścisłymi, min. Fizyką. Osobowość Cassiopeia to dziewczyna twardo stąpająca po ziemi, kieruje się rozumem, dowodami, nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków, nie ocenia "po okładce", liczą się dla niej fakty. Nastolatka jest osobą poważną. Nie szczędzącą innym pogardy, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy nie przypadli jej do gustu. Kosmitka potrafi bardzo zranić słowem, ale najgorsze jest to, że Cassiopeia zdaje się nie rozumieć tego, jak bardzo krzywdzi tym innych. Często jest brana za osobę bez poczucia humoru, wręcz jędzowatą. Po prostu, gardzi bezsensownym marnotrawieniem energii na "zabawy" obfitujące w głośną muzykę oraz śmiech. Wbrew pozorom, dziewczynę bardzo dotykają takie przekonania o niej, nie chce być brana za nieczułą i psującą wszystkim zabawę a także humor osobę. Stara się być odrobinę bardziej "rozrywkowa", ale nic z tego nie wychodzi, i raczej nie jest osobą zbytnio pożądaną na różnych ewentach. Kiedy się wysławia, większość nie rozumie tego co chce im przekazać. Cassiopeia jest bardzo staranna, wielką uwagę przywiązuje do jakości wykonywanych przez siebie prac. Można na niej polegać, chociaż większość uczniów a także dorosłych jest do niej zniechęcona oraz uprzedzona. Wygląd Cassiopeia jest dziewczyną o sinofioletowej skórze, jej wzrost jest przeciętny. Skóra upiorki pokryta jest czymś na wzór pancerza. Oczy dziewczyna ma wysoko usadowione, duże. Nie widać jaki kolor mają jej źrenice, prawdopodobnie fioletowe. Jej brwi są jasne, włosy błękitne, a z jej głowy wyrastają czułki. Uszy Cassiopei są wyżej osadzone niż u innych potworków, przypominają uszy potworów morskich. Relacje 'Rodzina' Cassiopeia jest córką kosmitów, dziewczyna ma młodszą siostrę Andromedę - ale mają różne nazwiska z uwagi na różnych ojców. Siostry utrzymują dobre relacje, ale nie obywa się bez kłótni. Wiadomo, że matka upiorki nazywa się Cometta, a ojciec Nova. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wujostwo, kuzynostwo i przodkowie Cassiopei są rozsiani po całym wszechświecie. W przeciwieństwie do Andromedy, Cassiopeia prawie nigdy o nich nie wspomina. 'Przyjaciele' Jedynymi przyjaciółkami dziewczyny, są gorgona Sophiea Ochiá oraz zombie Sabrina Beauchêne. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje, Cassiopeia złapała z Temperance Bon, Larisse Rare, Blair DeGhoul oraz zRiley Bone. Mimo zmiany szkoły, nadal utrzymuje z nimi kontakt. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna przypadła do gustu Cici Clock a także Intire Bunnag. Nie przepada (z wzajemnością) za Poppy Hokkaido. 'Miłość' Cassiopeia nie jest upiorką kochliwą, trudno nawiązać jej głębsze relacje. Raz jedyny pewien upiór skradł jej serce, bez wzajemności. To ją zniechęciło do okazywania większych uczuć, dlatego trudno znaleźć jej obiekt większego zainteresowania. 'Zwierzak' Pupilem Cassiopei jest kosmiczne "coś" nazywane Galaxa. Cassi dba o nią jak może, jednak częściej Galaxą zajmuje się Andromeda. Cassiopeia często zabiera Galaxę ze sobą, przeważnie na sznurku. Wygląda wtedy jak puchata torebka z czułkami i trojgiem oczu. 'Historie relacji' Z Temperance Bon Temperance poznała Cassiopeę i Sophieę podczas uczestnictwa na dodatkowych zajęciach z Szalonej Nauki, jeszcze kiedy kosmitka uczęszczała do Straszyceum. Dziewczyny zostały połączone w jedną grupę, która miała przygotować model anatomiczny dowolnego potwora. Wybrany został wilkołak. Podczas pracy odkryły one, że dzielą ze sobą te same pasje. Mając ogromną wiedzę z zakresu biologii udało im się skończyć projekt, który został nagrodzony oceną celującą. Zainteresowania 'Fizyka' Od małego Cassiopeię fascynowała Ziemia oraz występujące na tej planecie zjawiska., Co, jak, dlaczego tak a dlaczego nie. Dziewczyna często dla zabawy wymyśla sobie różne zadania z przeróżnych zakresów fizyki które bardzo dobrze opanowała. Zdarza się, że kosmitka daje przyjaciołom ze Straszyceum korepetycje z tego przedmiotu szkolnego. 'Astronomia' Nauka o gwiazdozbiorach, planetach jest niezwykle bliska sercu dziewczyny, i to nie tylko ze względu na bycie stworzeniem pozaziemskim. Matka nastolatki, sama zajmuje się badaniem przestrzenii kosmicznej, przez co często zostawia córki same na nwet kilka dni. Dziewczyna właśnie po niej odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do tej nauki. Namiętnie zbiera od kilku lat, książki o tej tematyce. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Cassiopeia potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telepatia' - kosmitka posiada zdolność do czytania w myślach. *'Telekineza' - Dzięki sile swojej qoli, nastolatka jest w stanie poruszać przedmiotami stałymi. *'Fosforyzacja' - Skóra kosmitki wydziela w ciemnościach silne, jasno żóltawe światło, w szczególności jej szyja. Osiągnięcia Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznych oczach. *Odstających, krótkich uszach. *antenkach, wyrastających z głowy. *Pancerzyku na nosie. Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls - w tle Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' Cassie, Casipie, Caspie. *'Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny:' - Fizyka oraz Astronomia, w których jest specjalistką. *'Nie rusza się bez:' - lunety oraz torebki ze zwierzakiem. *'Zwierzak:' - małe kosmiczne "Coś" *'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Dzieli go z siostrą, na parapecie stoi wykonany przez Cassiopeię model układu słonecznego. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Nazwiska jej oraz Andromedy nie są przypadkowe, zlepione w kolejności od tej najstarszej z sióstr dają wyraz "Ursa Maior", nazwę gwiazdozbioru wielkiej niedźwiedzicy. Także kolejność imion sióstr nie jest przypadkowa, według mitologii greckiej Kasjopeia była matką Andromedy. *Jej imię pochodzi z mitologii. Według niej Kasjopeia była niezwykle urodziwą, ale i przy tym bardzo zadufaną w sobie oraz zarozumiałą królową etiopską. Chełpiła się, że jest piękniejsza od nimf nereid. Rozgniewało to boga mórz Posejdona, ponieważ jego żona była jedną z nimf. Za jej radą nasłał na Etiopię potwora morskiego, by pustoszył królestwo Cefeusza - męża Kasjopei. Ten zaś, by uchronić królestwo przed zagładą, za radą Wyroczni musiał przykuć córkę Andromedę i rzucić na pożarcie potworowi. Od zguby Andromedę ocalił Perseusz, który wziął dziewczynę za żonę. Kasjopeę zwano "gwiazdą królestwa etiopskiego", gdyż po śmierci dostała się między gwiazdy. Lecz nieprzychylne jej nereidy osiągnęły przynajmniej to, że została umieszczona blisko bieguna toteż część doby musi wisieć głową w dół, by nauczyć się skromności. *Nie przepada za horoskopami. *Ulubione owoce Cassiopei to arbuzy, nie przepada za winogronami. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Wrzesień 2016. Cassiopeia ID2.jpg Cassiopeia Ursa.jpg Włosy Cassiopei są rozpuszczone, sięgają poniżej pośladków dziewczyny a grzywka zachodzi na czoło. We fryzurze, da się dostrzec ozdobę prsypominającą lunetę. Nastolatka ubrana jest w fioletowo-granatową, długą do połowy ud sukienkę bez rękawów, która jest związana czerwonym pasmem materiału. Ręce dziewczyny zdobią żółte bransolety. Buty kosmitki to brązowe kozaczki na granatowej podeszwie, z ozdobami w żółtym kolorze. Prsypomonają one czułki. Makijaż Cassiopei to jedynie fioletowa, dopasowana kolorystycznie do,jej skóry pomadka. Dołączono do niej "torebeczkę - pupila" na czerwonym pasku. 'Ghood Ending' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017. Cassiopeia Ghood Ending.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Cassiopei są wyprostiwane, rozpuszczone, zaczesane do tyłu oraz pokryte żelem. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą biało - niebieską sukienkę z szarymi przetarciami, pasek z różową gwiazdką oraz różowy naszyjnik. Jej buty to granatowo-różowe kozaki sięgające za kostkę. Makijaż kosmitki składa się z niebieskich cieni i różowej pomadki. 'Dance the fright away!' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2017. Sakura & Cassiopeia DS.jpeg|Oficjalny art z Sakurą. Włosy Cassiopei są proste i sięgają bioder. Grzywka jest rozłożona na oba boki czoła. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w pomarańczową koszulkę z kołnierzem i długim rękawem, niebieskie polo oraz spódnicę do kolan w tym samym kolorze. Jej buty są czarne. Jako dodatek ma krawat czarnej barwy. W tej serii występuje w dwu-paku z Sakurą Naegi. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2017. Sakura & Cassiopeia M.jpeg|Oficjalny art z Sakurą. Włosy Cassiopei są związane w kucyk sięgający bioder. Grzywka jest rozłożona na oba boki twarzy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w szarą, długą, przyciemnianą gdzieniegdzie sukienkę z prostymi rękawami 3/4, ozdobioną łańcuchami na szyi i w pasie, z którego część z nich opada aż do kolan. Jej buty to czarne platformy. W tej serii występuje razem z Sakurą Naegi. Miejsce Pochodzenia Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy.thumb|left|168pxOprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. thumb|left|120pxNie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Galeria Cassiopeia Ursa.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek cassiopei. CassiopeiaSymphonyMiusa.jpeg|Z Miusą i Symphony W różnych seriach Cassiopeia Ghood Ending.jpg|Ghood Ending Sakura & Cassiopeia M.jpeg|Meanions Sakura & Cassiopeia DS.jpeg Galeria od innych Cassiopeia Skullette.png|Skullette Cassiopei od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2016' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscees o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Cassiopeia Ursa *'Wrzesień 2016' - pojawia się oficjalny art Cassiopei. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Cassiopeią oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'Listopad 2016' - pojawia się Bio i strona Cassiopei. Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Galaktyka Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija